


Calling Card

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: [Rio's] smiling as he shakes his head. “So that’s what your little calling card was all about then? A job?”Beth hums, nodding. “After I thought no one else was here I-” She narrows her eyes at him, looking him over carefully. “Did you think… What didyouthink it was for?”“Well…” He rolls his shoulders andGod, if that smirk of his is anything to go by, she can tell exactly what he thought it might be for.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244





	Calling Card

**Author's Note:**

> **Set during 1x03**

Beth sits there in her minivan trying to convince herself that this is definitely the stupidest decision she’s ever made. For starters, she’s not even entirely sure what she’ll say once she gets inside the warehouse because this whole thing hangs on him actually saying yes which, considering their track records, the odds probably aren’t in her favour on that one. Still, she can’t get back with Dean and she can’t go back into the dark like she was before and if committing a crime is the only way she can avoid all of that, well, it seems like a win to her.

And really, it’s just her luck that when she finally plucks up the courage to go inside, the place is empty. It’s discouraging to look around the dark space and feel like her last chance has slipped away from her. She draws her bottom lip in between her teeth and considers her options and really, the one that strikes her hardest isn’t exactly her worst decision of the night, at most it’s on par. So, she undoes the clasp of her pearl necklace and takes it off, giving one last look over the space before she heads for the exit, leaving her pearls hanging from the door handle.

It’s a long shot, sure, but it’s still a shot so despite not knowing if it’ll lead anywhere, Beth’s got a bit of a spring in her step as she heads back towards the minivan. Only, just as she reaches it, a voice sounds from over by the warehouse, saying her name and making her jump.

“Jesus,” she hisses, hand clutching her chest as she turns to find _him_ walking towards her. He’s swinging the pearls gently around his finger and she wants to tell him to be careful but she bites back on that. “You’re here.”

“In the flesh.” He comes to a halt a few steps away from her and he stops swinging the pearls, holding them up in the space between them. “You know the tradition is Jordans over a phone line, right?”

She steps away from the minivan. “I only had pumps.”

With a small smirk, his eyes dart down to her feet. “Fair enough.” He gathers the pearls into his hand and pushes them into the front pocket of his jeans. “So, what'd you wanna talk to me about?”

“We’re really gonna do this out here in the open?”

He looks at the empty space around them before raising a questioning brow at her. “It’s here, your van, or back in there but they’re all gonna be pretty private.”

_Right._ She takes a breath, wishing that she had spent some time rehearsing exactly what she was going to say to him and not just the general gist of it. In her defence, she had thought that they would arrange to meet up another time to talk properly.

“I want to do more work for you,” she blurts out.

Of all the things he might have been expecting of her, that clearly wasn’t it. “You wanna do more work for me?”

“Yeah.” She swallows, pushes on. “You know, pick up some more packages across the border for you. It went smoothly enough.”

“Shooting someone in the foot counts as smooth to you?”

She ignores the way his face relaxes before it breaks into a grin. “An… Unexpected turn of events but very much needed.”

“Yeah, I know he tried to keep the boxes for himself,” he says. “And you think he’d be happy to keep dealing with you?”

“If you say it’s okay, does it matter?”

He’s smiling as he shakes his head. “So that’s what your little calling card was all about then? A job?”

Beth hums, nodding. “After I thought no one else was here I-” She narrows her eyes at him, looking him over carefully. “Did you think… What did _you_ think it was for?”

“Well…” He rolls his shoulders and God, if that smirk of his is anything to go by, she can tell exactly what he thought it might be for.

“Oh, gross.” She waves him off. “First of all, I’m married. Second of all, I have kids.”

“Four,” he agrees and right, he’s been in her house before. Probably seen the bedrooms and all the photos. “Neither of those things means you can’t get some elsewhere.”

“And you think if I was going to have sex with someone other than my husband, it would be you?”

“You’re assuming I’d say yes.”

Beth thinks she must be losing her mind because the next thing she knows, she’s stepping closer to him so there’s almost no space between them at all. “Would you?”

“Make the offer and find out.”

“I’m not sleeping with you just to get a job.”

The smile he gives her this time is still laced with amusement but it’s much more relaxed, _no,_ gentle. His hand finds its way to her hip, tugging her in impossibly closer and she forces herself not to push back just yet. She’s so close to getting her way, she can practically feel it.

“If I’ve got anything, you’ll be my first call.” With the way he says it, she knows he means it and well, she’s gonna take that as a win on her part. “Now, do you wanna know if I’d say yes or not?”

Maybe it’s high of realising that she has a genuine shot of getting out from under Dean and can maybe start to shape her own future in a way she hasn’t been able to before but _something_ makes her reach her hand up and tug her index finger down over his bottom lip. It pulls down and then bounces a little back into position. His eyes are on her the entire time, she can feel them, but she just focuses on the way that bottom lip juts out even more than it had before.

“I think I already know the answer but...” she says softly. This time she cups his face, her thumb tracing over his lips, pressing against the centre of them before she lets go of him completely. “What if I said those pearls _were_ about asking you to fu-”

Beth doesn’t finish as he dives forward, his mouth crashing against hers. She yelps a little, her arms wrapping around his neck to steady herself as she kisses him back. It’s harsher than she expected. He holds her tight against his body as he kisses her with such force she thinks her lips might bruise. She doesn’t mind though, not really. The fact he can’t seem to get enough of her sends a shiver right down her spine and admittedly, she’s giving as good as she gets. Her nails dig into the base of his neck as she angles her body to try and press as much of herself up against him as she can.

It’s exciting the way one of his hands moves up her back to grasp at her hair, tugging just enough that she feels the strain of it but not enough that it hurts. Not that she’d mind so much. She’s already wet for him and whenever he nibbles at her bottom lip or switches to kissing her jaw, it all just builds up inside of her just how much she _does_ want him to fuck her. And she tries to tell herself it’s just because it’s been so long but it’s not like Dean hadn’t tried in all those years and it’s not like men haven’t ignored her ring and tried to flirt with her while she was out on girls night. She’s had options but _this_ , with _him_ , a guy she realises she doesn’t even know the name of, is different somehow.

She’s both turned on and terrified by how much she wants to drag him into the back of her car and just let him do whatever the hell she wants. She’s only ever been with one person her entire life and that had always been enough but a part of her feels so empty now. A realisation washing over her that for Dean, being with the same person had stopped being enough a long time ago. 

“Wait.” She wriggles away from him and despite the pout he gives her — something that is quite frankly obscene to her and doesn’t fit at all with the picture of him she has in her head — he does let her go, at least enough to let her take a step back. Sure, her marriage had been her reason not to go with anyone else but she had always thought that even if she were single, one night stands and casual relationships would not be her thing. Now, she thinks she might have been wrong. “If I’m going to continue to indulge this, I’m going to need to know your name.”

“ _Now_ you’re thinking about that?” He grins suddenly. “Or is this you just wanting something to scream later?”

She shoves him. “What even makes you think you’re gonna make me scream?”

“‘Cause I know what I’m doing.”

“You think awfully highly of yourself…” She rolls her hand.

He licks at his lips, still smiling. “Rio.”

_“Rio.”_

“And you’re stalling… _Elizabeth.”_

She blinks at him, drawing back. “How did you…?”

He shrugs, tugging her into him again and then slowly walking her back until she bumps into her car. “When I tracked you down after you stole from me.”

“Well, no one actually calls me-”

But Rio cuts her off with another kiss, pressing against her as he pins her properly against the side of the minivan and she moans against his lips when she feels just how hard he is. It’s then, she realises, that it is going to happen, that she isn’t going to tell him no and then leave. Despite her original adamance that she didn’t come here for this — which _is_ true — she wants this and maybe, _maybe_ , a part of her wanted it before now.

Trying not to think about how fucked up _that_ is, she reaches behind herself, blinding feeling around until she can grasp the handle for the side door. She pushes on him just enough so she can step away from the van and yank the door open. He chuckles when he finally catches on to what she’s been trying to do and he steps back completely to let her climb inside. 

“Nah,” he says as she goes to lay one of the two middle seats back. “Leave it upright for now.”

She stares at him. “I just thought-”

“Take them off,” he says, cutting her off as he motions to her pants. “And sit down.”

She looks around and it really does seem to be deserted. It doesn’t necessarily make her feel all that better so at first, she pushes the whole seat back all the way so there’s more space in front of it. She uses that extra room to take her shoes off and then her pants before she finally sits down. When Rio climbs inside, he shuts the door behind him and kneels down in front of her.

It hits her then what his plan is and she can already feel her cheeks redden. It’s not entirely new to her but like everything else, it’s just been a while. He catches sight of her blush, smirking as he reaches around to grasp the cog at the side of her seat. He turns it and reclines the seat just a little.

“You don’t have to do that.”

He’s got his fingers hooked into the sides of her panties when he looks up at her. “I know I don’t _have_ to.”

And oh, he _wants_ to, she realises. 

“We can skip this part though,” he tells her when she doesn’t say anything.

Looking down at him kneeling between her legs Beth’s not entirely sure she could ever _not_ want this. So, she lifts herself up enough to let him pull her panties down to her knees and then she settles down again, helping him get them off the rest of the way until she can kick them to the side. An action she’ll probably regret later when she’s trying to find them again.

Not that there’s much time to really think about that because suddenly Rio is nudging her legs apart and pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Her breath stills but she nods at him when he glances up at her and then he’s kissing up her thigh, stilling slightly as he inhales, and then he’s grasping at her leg. He lifts it up over her shoulder and she gasps, slipping slightly in her seat and before she can try to adjust, his mouth is on her.

Beth hisses as he sucks at her clit, her heel pressing into him and he has the audacity to chuckle against her when her hand settles on the back of his head. She scratches her nails along his scalp in response and he groans, pressing his mouth back against her clit for a moment before he runs his tongue down until he’s able to press into her with it.

She bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to give him too much just yet because she already knows he’s right about getting to scream. Still, while she manages to stay silent, her body is already betraying her. As he fucks her with his tongue and his fingers work her clit, she writhes against him. When he pulls back, two of his fingers replacing his tongue, he grins at her.

Her instinct is to swat at him but then she notices the way his chin glistens and his fingers suddenly curl inside of her and instead, she moans, eyes fluttering. Her head goes back as he drops down again to put his mouth on her and this time, when he sucks at her clit and his fingers work her, she doesn’t try to stay silent. It’s too hard to. While she was pretty sure he’d probably done this a lot of times before, she really wasn’t prepared for the enthusiasm of it all nor the fact that he doesn’t seem to be in any kind rush. In fact, he pulls his hand away completely and presses his tongue against her clit, dragging it slowly down and pushing inside of her before running his tongue back up. He keeps doing it, occasionally stopping to suck at her clit, and Beth knows that making her orgasm definitely won’t be a problem. It’s coming too soon that’s worrying her, and she wants to tell him to ease up just a little, she does, but instead, her hand finds its way to the back of his head, pressing down as she grinds up against his face.

He groans, sending a shiver right through her, so she does it again and that’s when he stops being so careful. The way he sucks and licks and fucks with his tongue has her arching her back, questioning how someone could be that good with their mouth but then, she really only has Dean to compare to and before _he_ can enter her thoughts too much, she drags her nails over the back of Rio’s head making him lift away as he shudders.

When he looks up at her, she moves, trying to get his mouth back on her again and he laughs. Kissing her inner thigh instead.

“Don’t,” she whines. “Just... I need... _Please_.” He shushes her quietly and her previous fears of coming too soon are thrown completely out. “Rio, I swear to God-”

She inhales sharply as he bites her inner thigh, the same spot he had previously kissed. “Feeling pent up, ma?”

“Well, if you’re not going to do something about it.”

Beth’s fingers inch down so she can play with herself but he grabs her hand, yanking it away. He narrows his eyes at her and she swallows, pulling her hand away and gripping the side of her seat instead. He seems satisfied enough as he lifts up, letting her leg drop off his shoulder, so he can kiss her.

She can taste herself on him and it makes her groan as he circles his thumb over the clit. He’s whispering against her lips about how good she feels and how fucking delicious she is and how he can’t wait to have her pussy clenching around his cock. She’s moaning against him the entire time, his mouth swallowing them with kisses when he isn’t whispering and then, as that tension builds inside of her, she gasps instead.

_“Close.”_

Rio smirks like he already knows that and he nips at her bottom lip. He shifts away enough so he can press three fingers into her and the sudden intrusion makes her whimper. He kisses her jaw gently, working his fingers slowly.

“Bet you’re gonna look so fucking good and sound so fucking sweet.”

It’s all so sudden then. One second he’s circling her clit and slowly moving his fingers as he kisses her neck and the next she’s clenching around his fingers and grasping at his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin. He lifts up so he can look at her but he doesn’t stop his hand, doesn’t slow down either.

Beth blinks up at him, her chest heaving as her breath hitches and she wants to look away but it feels impossible and then it’s like she explodes when her orgasm does hit _._ She cries out, his name tumbling from her lips before she can stop it and it feels like her whole body is a livewire. He pulls his fingers away gently but his thumb continues to rub at her clit, gentler than before, easing her through it until her body slumps against the seat.

As she comes down, chest still heaving, she keeps her eyes on him. She smiles lazily at his slack jaw as his eyes roam over her. Before she can even think to speak he leans in and kisses her. This time, it’s soft and she sighs happily against them.

“I was right,” he says and she raises a brow at him. “You looked really fucking good and sounded really fucking sweet.”

She gives him a disbelieving look and he grins, pecking her lips once more before he moves to sit in the seat next to hers and watches her, that smirk of his making its return as he gives her a chance to find her bearings again. She would be angry at how smug he looks but she finds she feels far too good. She can still feel herself shaking, her legs no good to her right now. It dawns on her then, as her eyes rake over him, taking in the obvious bulge in his jeans, that she doesn’t have protection and it’s enough to make that good feeling crash a little.

She barely knows him. It’s not like she can trust him enough _not_ to use something and hell, he shouldn’t have to trust her when she says she’s still on birth control. So instead, she sits up a little bit and clears her throat.

“You good?” he asks, that smug look disappearing a little.

“You don’t happen to be one of those people who always carry a condom with them just in case, are you?”

The realisation seems to dawn on him too and she knows then that he isn’t one of those people. He tugs his bottom lip in-between his teeth and chews on it for a moment. He reaches out to run his fingers over her bare thigh and when he smiles, she knows he’s got an idea.

“Maybe we turn this into a continuation.”

“What do you- _Oh_.” He wants to do this again. He doesn’t want to just take the loss and go home or to someone else. He wants… He wants… “What happens if you find work for me?” He rocks his jaw and she shakes her head a little, sitting up. “No, I mean, that changes things right? You’re not gonna want to have sex with me if I’m working for you.”

“Wanna have sex with you and you stole from me,” he comments but at her disapproving look, he laughs, shrugging his shoulders a little. “Guess I’ll have to pay you a visit before then.”

Neither brings up the fact that despite him almost ordering someone to kill her, she’s currently naked from the waist down, still shaking from the orgasm he gave her. She really doesn’t want reality to crash the high she feels any more than it already has.

“Or maybe I’ll pay you one.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Before she can say anything, he’s leaning over to kiss her and a second later, as he’s pushing past her lips with his tongue, his fingers find her clit, still sensitive from before. She moans against his mouth, arching her back a little as he falls to his knees again, this time beside the seat. Unlike before, he lets his fingers do most of the work, slower and more lazily as he swallows every noise she makes with kisses.

She knows it won’t take long and her mind is still racing a little over the fact that’ll she see him again like this and so, although the pressure is still slowly building, she makes the deliberate choice to press her lips lightly against his and moan his name. It’s barely a whisper but it has Rio cursing, moaning his own response right back to her and she thinks she’d like to hear him make that noise again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty rusty when it comes to writing sex scenes or anything even remotely related and even though I know it is pretty OOC (particularly with Beth) for this to happen, this was kinda fun to try and write, haha. Although, generally speaking, that's usually the case with anything regarding these two.


End file.
